


Toda la vida

by NiaSmile



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: AU, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaSmile/pseuds/NiaSmile
Summary: Famous no concebía la vida sin Damion. Pero se conformaba con tenerle en su vida en la medida en la que el otro fuera capaz de estar.





	Toda la vida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iris @klapasax](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iris+%40klapasax).



> Para el intercambio de fics damious de las damiouselas pero especialmente para Iris. Espero que te guste y que te siga la cuca!

Famous no concebía la vida sin Damion. Siempre fueron Famous y Damion. O Damion y Famous. Damious casi porque incluso sus padres llamaban al uno y al otro en el mismo suspiro. Eran dos raritos que podrían haber quedado excluidos por separado, pero que quedaron integrados al unir su camino al del otro y con ello sus familias. El extranjero y el negro. Dos chavales de tan solo seis años destinados a ser dos inadaptados. A estar siempre solos en un pueblo donde todos se conocían y nadie quería lidiar con lo diferente. Con lo novedoso. Con algo que les hiciera destacar y les convirtiera en el nuevo tema de conversación de las señoras. Increíble el poder que podían tener las octogenarias. Su madre bromeaba con que podrían haberse dedicado a cualquier otra cosa, pero que por suerte se conformaban con ser las reinas del cotilleo. Famous tardó años en entender del todo la broma, aunque le hacía gracia igual por el modo en que su madre se reía a carcajada limpia ante la reacción de su padre.

Su hermano tampoco entendía nada, pero era normal. Era prácticamente un bebé y todavía se sorprendía hasta con sus propias manos. A Famous le hacía gracia lo tontos que eran los niños pequeños. Que bien sentaba ser ya mayor. Dejaría de parecerle todo una gran broma cuando llegaran a ese punto en el que pudieran pelear por los juguetes, por la atención de sus progenitores y por tantísimas otras cosas. Pero eso era otra historia.

Las señoras se reunían a diario en frente de la casa de la más veterana que apenas atinaba a salir a por la puerta con su silla de ruedas. Las demás las traían de casa y en corrillo apuraban las últimas horas de luz mientras parloteaban.

Solían ser simpáticas con los otros niños, sobre todo porque apenas quedaban y significaban que ese pueblo no iba a morir cuando ellas no estuviesen. Con ellos no. A una edad muy temprana aprendieron como quedaba el asco reflejado en el rostro de una persona. También aprendieron a omitir las burlas, los comentarios mal intencionados y aquellas preguntas que no osarían hacer a nadie más.

Crecer fue dejar de decirles a sus madres lo que pasaba, sobre todo cuando resultó evidente que la situación en el colegio no iba a ser muy distinta. Famous siempre quiso pensar que era la más obvia desventaja de estar en una zona plagada de pueblos pequeños y alejada de la ciudad. La más cercana, no especialmente grande, estaba a más de media hora en coche y muchísimo más en transporte público ya que este iba parando en todos y cada uno de los pueblos por los que pasaba. Pasaron mucho tiempo imaginando su futuro en una ciudad grande y no aspiraban a Madrid, o a Barcelona, se limitaban con un lugar donde no toda la población se conociera. Y con gente más abierta de mente que no se rieran del acento de Damion, o del color de la piel de Famous.

La de veces que los niños fingían no entender a Damion por la manera especial en la que pronunciaba las palabras, aunque se esforzaba meticulosamente en entonar bien cada silaba; o la de veces que alguien le había dicho a Famous que estaba sucio, que se lavara para que se le quitara ese color no podían contarlas ni con todas las manos de su clase. 

Aun así, serían mala hierba a ojos de toda esta gente, pero precisamente por eso permanecieron. Mala hierba nunca muere, y ellos estaban más vivos que nunca. Que se jodieran. Bonito crecer teniendo ya de bien joven esa idea en mente. Eran fuertes por eso, y a la vez estaban llenos de complejos. Y cierta dependencia que iba a acabar pasándoles factura cuando lo inevitable llegara. Puesto que llegó.

 

* * *

 

 

Damion lleva cuatro meses, doce días y aproximadamente cinco horas con Cristina. Pero Famous no está contando cada segundo desde que recibió una noticia que no debería ser trágica, pero que lo fue. Le sentó como un tiro. No lo vio venir. Muchas eran las chicas que le habían gustado a su amigo y no cayó en que alguna vez iba a acabar siendo correspondido. A ver, para que no se le malinterpretara. Por supuesto que Damion gustaba. Era guapo, simpático, atento, amable, sabía escuchar… Podría componer una lista casi eterna de las cualidades de su alemán favorito. Saber eso no hizo que pensara en que algún día el chico iba a compartirlas con otra persona. Que no fuera él. Y de una manera en la que solo las compartía con él en sus mejore sueños.

Sí, había superado esa fase en la que estuvo confuso tratando de asimilar unos sentimientos que sabía que no eran amistad pero que no supo nombrar. Amor. Ahora mismo más bien su mejor amigo desde que Damion tenía novia: Celos. Ni todas las películas romanticonas del mundo le podrían haber preparado para tener que vivir eso en sus carnes. Peor aún, era la vida real y él no era la chica que todo el mundo sabía que acabaría con el chico de sus sueños. ¿Qué? Resultaba difícil encontrar los equivalentes homosexuales y tenía que conformarse con sentirse identificado con lo que pudiera de esos romances heterosexuales. Principalmente decir que sacaba que definitivamente las mujeres no le gustaban. Nop.

Total, que si su vida fuese una película ahora estaría cerca del principio, tras una presentación de unos cuantos minutos que resumiera todos los años de amistad que les unían. Entre tanto estaba en una casa en mitad del campo en la que se suponía que tenía que ser la mejor nochebuena de su vida. La primera con la mayoría de edad. Podía beber legalmente y con eso había conseguido que sus padres le dejasen ir a casa del infame Carlos Right. En gran parte porque iba con Damion, y es que sus padres le querían más que a él. Sin duda. Siempre era que bueno era Damion, que listo, que responsable o cuán de fiar era. Le amaban. No le adoptaban meramente puesto que tenía ya unos padres.

Volviendo al anfitrión, este era originario de la zona, concretamente de un pueblo cercano al suyo. Su familia se había mudado hacía ya unos buenos años, y la casa del pueblo ahora quedaba relegada a algunos fines de semana sueltos y a las fiestas. Las buenas fiestas del Right, que siempre se dejaba caer por Navidades. Tenía todo lo necesario para que cualquier chavalillo soñara con ser invitado. Era mayor, hacía años que estaba en la veintena seguro, y siempre se traía a amistades de la capital. La mayoría de los chavales, de la zona afirmaban con seguridad que las chavalas más guapas eran las amigas de la ciudad de el Carlos.

También se decía que era un ligón, que siempre estaba con una persona distinta y que venía siendo bastante putón. Lo último vencía especialmente porque las peores lenguas decían que se lo montaba tanto con hombres como con mujeres. Algo difícil de aceptar para muchas de las personas de esa región. Por cosas así cabía decir que Famous era discreto con sus gustos. Suerte que a Damion le daba igual. O a Marta.

Hablando de la susodicha, era la que les había arrastrado hasta el lugar en donde estaban. No entendía muy bien de que contactos había tirado para garantizar sus invitaciones. Bueno, se lo había explicado, pero llevaba ya un par de copas y ahora era un recuerdo medio confuso. Tampoco era como si ella no llevara ya alguna encima y sus explicaciones perdían fuerza con el alcohol.

Otra que le había dejado tiradísimo. Y sin sus dos amigos se había quedado en una esquina aferrándose a su copa mientras observaba a los presentes. A decir verdad, estaba algo asustado. No estaba seguro de no haber acabado en medio de una bacanal. Estaba tan concentrado en el ritual de apareamiento de Marta con una chica rubia que no conocía que pegó un bote cuando notó una mano en el hombro.

Se giró y se quedó mudo. Jolín, era más guapo de cerca. Se puso rojo, rojísimo, y agradeció ser de piel oscura.

— **¿Qué haces aquí solo en una esquina? Anímate hombre, si quieres te presento a alguien… O me quedo contigo, que guapo eres un rato**

— **Carlos. Ya estamos otra vez. Si es que el niño no sabe estar callado. Si no le tira la caña no se queda tranquilo, ea.**

— **Ay Davuco, no te me pongas celoso y dime que no es guapo el amigo de Martita. Ya me gustaría a mí tener esos hombros**

Se quedó congelado siendo espectador del intercambio entre esos dos individuos, a los que no conocía pero que le identificaban en relación con Marta. Nunca había sido sujeto de un escrutinio como aquel.

 — **Esto… eh… Gracias**  —consiguió murmurar cuando se le quedaron mirando, señal inequívoca de que en algún momento del intercambio habían dicho algo que esperaba su respuesta. Fuese lo que fuese.

— **Soy Carlos, tu amiga Marta es mi prima. Y este es Dave, mi novio**  —se presentó el más bajito, y su cambio de actitud y su sonrisa sincera consiguió tranquilizarle. Le intimidaba menos cuando no estaba pensando que se le quería tirar encima. Aunque viéndolo bien ya parecía ser así de sobón a juzgar por la manera en que buscó que su cuerpo encajara con el del otro. El tal Dave.

— **No le hagas mucho caso que es así. Marta habla mucho de ti y de tu otro amigo, ¿Damion? y este es como un cachorrillo emocionado —añadió Dave, ganándose un codazo. Famous soltó una carcajada. Le inspiraban menos desconfianza ahora que entendía sus intenciones y el motivo de su interés —Espero que solo cosas buenas**  —respondió, medio en broma. Y solo medio puesto que Marta podía humillarle si le daba la gana, que para eso había vivido con él gran parte de sus momentos más embarazosos. Incluido “el incidente”. No hablaban de ello y trataba de olvidarlo. Solo iba a decir que tenía que ver con su primera borrachera y Damion. Siempre Damion.

La sonrisa de esos dos y la mirada que intercambiaron le dio verdadero pavor. Pero no dijo nada. Eso solo sería darle más importancia y otorgarles más poder. Soltó una risa nerviosa y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando le pidieron que señalara a Damion por mucho que tratara de convencerse de que querrían saludarle. Como a él. Lo normal.

— **Damion está ahí, con su novia**  —señaló con facilidad a la pareja, a la que no podía ignorar ni queriendo. Llevaba toda la velada sin poder quitarles la mirada de encima más que por un par de minutos. Verlos juntos era como ver aquello que podría tener y que quedaba fuera de su alcance. Las manos de Damion en la cintura de ella, esa sonrisa tonta que tenía y como no parecía poder quitarle los ojos de encima. O alejarse más de tres pasos de ella. Le hervía la sangre de los celos. Era bueno ocultándolo, pero en presencia de dos completos extraños y con el alcohol deslizándose por sus venas… No tanto.

El momento clave fue ese modo sencillo en que presentó al otro: Como su novio. Sin vergüenza. Sin reparos. Como si fuese lo más natural. Lo más normal. Y lo era. Aunque costara pensar así interactuando a diario con la gente con la que lo hacía.

Esos dos parecieron tener otra vez una conversación a base de miradas que terminó con cada uno agarrándole de un brazo para arrastrarle a la pista de baile. ¿Se habrían dado cuenta de su conflicto interno? ¿De lo que llegaba a doler tener a Damion tan cerca pero tan lejos y ver cómo era en pareja, pero con otra persona? Necesitaba otra copa. Y una distracción. Quizás por eso y por el alcohol que le estaba afectando más de lo que pudiera pensar se dejó llevar por ese par

 

* * *

 

Sorprendentemente… Se lo pasó bien. Resultaba fácil contagiarse de su buen humor, de esa tontería que parecía ser característica suya y las bebidas que no dejaron de correr ayudaban. Estaba como en una nube. Resultaba fácil sentirse popular cuando estabas rodeado de las dos únicas personas que conocían a todos los presentes. Y eran gente majísima. Diferentes todos ellos. Pensó que de haber crecido con gente así no se habría sentido tan aislado, que habría encajado.

Para cuando se separó del grupo para ir al baño notó que eso de andar en línea recta era algo complicado. La música estaba altísima, tenía que serpentear en medio del mar de gente y tampoco estaba segurísimo de estar siguiendo bien las indicaciones. Estaba algo aturdido y cuando buscó a su persona favorita entre la multitud se rompió. Curiosamente hacía un buen rato que parecía haber olvidado a Damion y a su novia. Pero bastó con verlos comiéndose la boca mientras bailaban como si fuesen una única persona para que todo volviera. Bajó de la nube para golpearse directamente contra el suelo a toda velocidad.

Una arcada le sacudió y apretó el paso en dirección al baño. De repente parecía tener en su mente una idea clarísima de donde estaba. Y con eso su objetivo estaba marcado.

 

* * *

 

Damion sabía que estaba jugando a un juego que no podía acabar bien. Cristina o Famous. Famous o Cristina. Su eterno dilema. Su novia y su mejor amigo. ¿Qué dónde estaba el problema? El problema era que Cristina le gustaba, estaba seguro de que hasta la quería y era maravillosa… Pero cuando la miraba veía todo lo que era sí, pero también todo lo que no era. Aquello que no podría ofrecerle nunca porque no era ella quién podía. No eran sus cualidades, sus defectos, sus gustos o sus disgustos. Eran las del chaval de dos metros de risa aguda que no podía sacarse de la mente. Estaba en todos sus recuerdos, en todos sus pensamientos e incluso en la mayoría de sus sueños.

Era un novio horrible. Estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Cristina por no luchar por algo que creía no poder tener. A su amigo no le gustaba. No le quería, no como Damion querría. Aun así, bastó con no encontrarle cuando miró de reojo en la dirección en la que sabía que estaba para que saltaran las alarmas en su interior. A ojos de cualquiera llevaba toda la noche acaramelado con su novia mientras bailaban y bebían en su propio mundo. En parte era cierto sí, pero no podía evitar seguir con la mirada a Famous. Ir mirando para ver donde estaba, con quién, que estaba bien. Implícitamente detectó en que momento no estaba en la sala, y cuando miró en la dirección de los dos desconocidos a los que estaba tan pegado… Efectivamente no estaba.

Una parte de él lo contaba como una victoria puesto que llevaba un par de horas tratando de controlar unos celos que no le correspondían. Famous era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, y con quién quisiese. Estaba solo preocupado porque sabía que uno de esos era en anfitrión, y tenía mala fama. Claro. Poco tenía que ver con que fuera guapo, o que estuviera buenísimo. Mucho menos con el que otro parecía ser la persona más graciosa del mundo entero si las reacciones de Famous eran un buen indicador.

Notó que estaba bebido, muy bebido cuando se quedó solo. Sin el cuerpo cálido de Cristina contra el suyo y el vaivén de las otras personas en la pista se encontró inestable. De golpe. Tal y como iba dando tumbos por la casa no habría conseguido nada. Ni de coña. Por suerte consiguió estabilizarse cuando alguien le agarró del brazo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. O su abuela. A ella le gustaba aferrarse a su brazo según ella por sentimentalismo solo, incapaz como era de admitir que era incapaz de andar ya sin alguna ayuda. Ni muerta usaría un bastón, o un caminador.

— **En el baño** —¿Qué diablos? Movió la cabeza y aunque con aquello consiguió marearse un poco más pudo encontrarse directamente con la cara de su interlocutor. El mismo que le sujetaba del brazo y… Vaya, sí le estaba llevando hacia una habitación cerrada. Ni se había dado cuenta de que no habían parado de andar en ningún momento.

 **—¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿No estabas ligando con él?** —espetó, y el otro debía estar bien entrenado en entender a borrachos puesto que poco vocalizó y mucho menos entonó bien nada. Y aun así el más bajito, el Right añadió su mente identificándole, se rio — **Es peor de lo que decía Marta. Y Dave se quejaba de mí** —murmuró Carlos para sí mismo y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas

— **A ver si ahora no voy a poder hacer amigos. Que me gusten los tíos no quiere decir que me los quiera tirar a todos. Seguro que puedes entender eso** —le comentó, sin ningún deje de reproche, pero Damion se sintió mal de todos modos. Cuando estaba borracho todos los sentimientos se magnificaban y ahora se sentía una persona horrible. Se aferró al otro murmurando unas perfectas disculpas para él, pero parsel para Carlos.

— **Famous está en el baño. Allí te llevo** —y wow, Carlos tenía super poderes o algo. A Damion no se le ocurría nada más que pudiera justificar que supiera sus intenciones y se anticipara a ellas. De hecho, se detuvieron delante de su destino fue empujado al interior de la estancia antes de que pudiera darle ni las gracias. No pasa nada. Se le olvidó en cuánto vio al grandullón medio tirado en el suelo con la cabeza casi metida en el interior del retrete. La estampa menos sensual de su puta vida, y aun así se acercó y se dejó caer a su lado.

— **¿Estás bien man?** —mezcló idiomas sin darse cuenta porque no sabían hablar solo en castellano. Estaban constantemente saltando cuando estaban solos o con sus familias, que solía ser casi siempre antes de Cristina. Cuatro meses que le parecían una vida ahora. ¿Qué hacía con su vida?

 **—¿Tú crees que se pueda echar el estómago por la boca?** —preguntó Famous y le vio tan rallado que le dio un abracito. Para tranquilizarle. No por nada más eh. Olía a pota, a sudor, a alcohol y a tabaco, pero no le importó. Solo le dio un poco de asco, pero podía con ello.

— **Si nos quedamos así no**

— **¿Seguro?**

— **Mmmhh**

— **¿Y tu novia?**

— **¿Eh?**

— **Cristina, Damion**

— **No quiero ir… Stay with me**

— **Where else would I go?**

— **Ich liebe dich**

— **Damion…** —murmuró Famous, sin necesidad de levantar mucho más la voz. Habían acabado progresivamente más y más enredados hasta estar abrazados en el suelo del baño. Todo muy insalubre, pero ya no iba a venir de un poco más de suciedad. Les rodaba la cabeza, Famous no estaba seguro de haber acabado de potar del todo y Damion iba poco a poco por ese camino. No hicieron ningún amago de moverse y se quedaron suspendidos en ese momento en que Damion acababa de decirle que le quería.

Damion no se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando hasta que Famous suspiró profundamente, como cada vez que cedía ante algún capricho del alemán— **Primero Cristina. Luego…** —le quedó la idea perdida, aunque el sentimiento y a que se refería estaba allí. Era una manera rara de corresponder a alguien. Técnicamente no le había dicho que también le quisiera, pero acababa de pedirle que dejara primero a su novia.

Ambos sabían lo que eso significaba. E iban demasiado borrachos para nada especialmente bonito. Quizás podían declararse más rollo película otro día. Sin estar borrachos, de resaca o pelándose de frío sobre unas baldosas pegajosas.

— **Exijo una declaración mejor** **cuando estés soltero** —añadió Famous, como si le leyera la mente. Y puede que sí. O que estuviera pensando en voz alta. Pero asintió más o menos contra su pecho y se dejó llevar por las sacudidas de aquellas carcajadas agudas que tanto le gustaban. Su sonido favorito era la risa de Famous. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban, y otras que empezaban a ir en la dirección que siempre debió ser.


End file.
